


To Be A Jedi

by SpiderDreamer1



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Mad Max Series (Movies), Metroid Series, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderDreamer1/pseuds/SpiderDreamer1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami Sato train under Master Luke Skywalker at the Jedi Academy, with hormones and adventure as the order of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be A Jedi

"Master Skywalker?" said a voice behind him.

Luke opened his eyes, fresh from meditating, and turned his head to see a familiar dark-skinned girl. His face broke into a smile. "Korra, it's wonderful to see you back! How did your visit to Coruscant go?"

Korra looked uncharacteristically nervous, running her fingers through her cropped hair. "It was....fine, I guess. Can I talk to you for a moment? I feel...strange."

Luke turned around fully, struck by her odd behavior. Korra was an energetic girl, full of passion, bravado and laughter. To see her so timid was almost unnerving. "Yes, of course, my child. Come and sit."

She did so, twiddling her fingers in the process. Finally, Korra looked up at Luke, her face a mixture of emotions. "Master...have you...ever been in love?"

Luke raised an eyebrow. _Ah, hormones. How I haven't missed you, old friend_. Truthfully, he had always felt strangely at ease dealing with the older Padawans in these matters. Despite some fleeting crushes in his boyhood, he had never felt the need to "settle down" like so many of his friends. Having them, as well as being a Jedi, was good enough.

"Not exactly, no, but I remember what it felt like. What's on your mind, Korra?"

"Well," she began, "so Asami came with me to visit my parents, and it was...well, it was really nice having her there."

Luke nodded. Padawan Asami Sato had come to the academy a year ago, and quickly became inseparable from Korra. Whenever possible, they had gone on missions together, accompanied by either himself or Master Tenzin, one of Luke's assistants and a dear friend to Korra's family.

"And, OK, so there was this one night at a restaurant," she continued, talking faster now, gesturing wildly with her hands, as she often did. "And we were just...talking, laughing, having a good time. Then...she smiled at me," and a smile of her own began to grow on her face at this comment, "and I just felt really...warm. And nice. And GOOD."

Luke couldn't help but grin. Truthfully, he had foreseen this for quite some time; the pair were almost never seen without the other on the academy grounds, generally holding hands as they did so. When Asami's father had died, Korra was the first to comfort her; they had spent many long nights together in the latter's living quarters.

"That's wonderful, Korra, and yes, I'd definitely say that you care very deeply for Asami, though love is something you have to define yourself. It's not really something I could tell you. Have you told Asami about your feelings?"

At this, tears began to well up in Korra's eyes, prompting a frown from Luke. "That's just *it*, Master. I don't know if I CAN." The tears began to leak. "I-I-I was reading, in the archives, and one of the holocrons had some...Jedi code or something. And it said "A Jedi shall not know attachments". Attachments? What's that supposed to mean? I can't have friends? Or family? Or l-l-love?"

Finally the trickle became a roar, and she broke down sobbing, holding her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do, Master!"

Luke's frown had deepened by this point. He had never fully understood that idea about having no attachments. He saw the wisdom in not letting attachments go to your head, leading you down the Dark Side, but not having them at all. That seemed excessive, not to mention accidentally cruel, especially to children.

He put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up, tears still running down her face. "Korra, I do not believe myself Jedi should not be attached to this world. It is difficult to protect it if we do not care. What I believe the Code means is that we simply have to balance those commitments with our Jedi duties. Do you believe you can do that?"

She nodded, sniffling.

Luke smiled. "Then I do not believe love will be a problem for you. I think you should at least tell Asami, though. Then you can truly define your relationship in whatever way you see fit."

Slowly, Korra began to smile. "I...thank you, Master....can I give you a hug? I think I really need one."

He chuckled. "Of course, my dear." And they embraced warmly, having reached a new understanding as master and Padawan.


End file.
